My Life
by pinkdiva16
Summary: Triple Threat Haley James has the Life she's famous, beautiful, and rich want more can she want. When she visits her Granddaddy in Tree Hill she finds something unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_Haley James spotted at Hollywood's hottest club the Royal Aces Drinking with Ashley Tisdale, Hilary Duff, the Olsen Twins, and Miley Cyrus. _

**At the age of two Haley Destiny James was already a world known celebrity starring in Baby r'us and toy's r us commercials. When she was five she got her first role on a hit show called "Kids on the Block" where she played Jessica Swan. When she turned six she got her first movie role who she played Maya McKenzie in The movie "My Girl ". When she was eight she got her first modeling job for jcpenny's . When she turned twelve her famous dad Jimmy James signed her on to his label J.J. Records. Jimmy James plays an important role in his daughter's life but her mother Lydia James died during child birth and he never once remarried. Now at the age of 16 you can find Haley James being a spokes model for Herbal essences commercials, starring in movies like "Good Girl Gone Bad", "The Last One Standing", And her newest movie "Ravens". She also has released out five hit albums and is on a new TV show called "The Guiding Light" and she just accepted modeling contracts from Victoria Secrets, Vogue, and Seventeen. She also ranks Number one on maximums' hot list of celebrity's under 25. **


	2. Chapter 2

Haley's POV

James Estate

7 A.M

I walk into the kitchen where I see my maid Estelle making her delicious blueberry pancakes.

Morning Estelle (she turns around in shock)

Oh good morning you scared Miss Haley

Sorry Estelle so breakfast smells amazing

Thank you it's your favorite you want

I would love you know I would die for your cooking

Baby girl you're too sweet

Well they don't call me America's Sweetheart for nothing

(Estelle and I both laugh)

Ok here you go sweets

(As I took my fork and dug into my pancakes I could have died and gone to heaven)

OMG these are to die for

Thank you Haley

Well I got to go work off your pancakes at the gym (and as I'm rushing out of the kitchen Estelle screams at me)

Ok bye sweets and Haley (I turn around and I look at her and say)

Yes

Your perfect the way you are (I smile and say thank you then run off to my room to get dress and then I get in my BMW and drive to the L.A Fitness)

L.A Fitness

9:00 A.M.

I walk into the gym and all eyes are on me when suddenly I hear two familiar voices calling me.

Haley

(I turn around and spot Ash and Jess Davies)

Hey chicas (I kiss them both on the cheek)

Haley guess who was here and asked about you Ash said to me

I looked at Jess and then at Ash and Say I give up who

Jesse McCartney they say at the exact same time

OH him I say even though I was screaming on the inside

Yes aren't you happy come on Haley they both say happy dance

Yea ecstatic come on girls lets work out

Okay shouted jess and ash

After five hours at the gym Jess, Ash, and I decided to go to the country club for lunch and when were walking out of the gym a voice stops me

Well well if it isn't Haley James

I stopped and turned and saw the one and only


	3. Chapter 3

Brad Connors ex-bf

Ever feel like you're in a place and then in a sudden moment everything just stops. That's how I feel right now as my eyes connect with the eyes of the person that I would have never expected to see.

Haley aren't you glad to see me

(Scoffs) Are you serious what do you want Brad

Aww come on baby don't be like that

Be like what Brad Mad because I am

Haley ok I'm sorry I didn't mean it

Well that just makes everything better doesn't it (I said coldly)

Well no but I was hoping I could make it up to say dinner tomorrow night (he says hopefully)

Sorry I can't busy now if you will excuse me I got a photo shoot in an hour

(I get in my car and drive off)

As I'm driving I turn on the radio when suddenly and listen to the Pussycat Dolls "When I grow up" finally I arrive at my destination when my phone rings

Hello

Hey Bub

( I almost burst into tear when I heard the voice on the other line)

Gramps

Yeah bub it's me

I'm so sorry

What Bub why

Because I didn't come visit you

Bub its okay I understand I know your busy

Still I should have went to visit you were in the hospital and my manager wouldn't let me take a break

Yeah bub I know but I'm better now but if you want how about you make it up to me by spending the speak break with me with me

Gramps I'll love too but I have to ask my manger first

Ok bub call me when you know

I will cross your fingers for me

Oh I will well bub I got to go love you

Love you too bye

Haley's Thoughts

I want to go visit him so bad but I wonder what Lisa will say I really could use a vacation though.

Suddenly there's a knock on my window

Speak of the devil


	4. Chapter 4

Uh oh I thought (I roll down my window)

Lisa hey looking fabulous as always I laugh nervously

Lisa Price is the definition of materialistic with her sevens jeans and Gucci ruffle top and her Steve Madden Stilettos With her Black Chanel handbag.

Haley what are you doing

Just chilling

Well you don't get paid to chill do you now come on get a move on

Ok (thinking I guess right now is not a good time to ask maybe after her 5:00 drink)

Haley lets go

I'm coming (if I wasn't so intimated by her I would probably fire her but my dad loves her)

Hair/makeup

I was getting my hair done my hairstylist Kate was making it wavy and was spraying curling spray on the ends with a touch of shine. While my Makeup artist Louise was adding light colors on the crest of my eye and then adding darker colors on my lids. Adding a touch of eyelid and load of mascara. Then she added the foundation and the powder and she contoured my nose. When my hair was done I went to wardrobe.

My first number was a BCBG little Black dress to model seventeen's magazine prom dress line. Then I modeled a Victoria Secrets short ruffled pink dress. Next came the floor length blue David Bridals dress with sequins on the side. Finally was the BCBG purple dress that was long in the back and short in the front.

After everything I saw Lisa on my way out and I decided now was the time it is 5:05 after-all I'm pretty sure she already started.

Hey Lisa

Haley why so cheery

Well I was wondering if I can take a 2 week vacation to Tree Hill

She laughs then finally says and why would you do that

To see my grandpa I say hopefully

Let me think about it um no

What I say tearfully please Lisa I need to see him

Well to bad I need a vacation to Paris but yet I'm still here

Yeah well that's different

Oh yeah how

It just is and you know what forget you I'm going no matter what you say

Oh no you're not

Watch me (I left in a huff wow that's the first time I ever stood up to her)

Suddenly my phone starts to ring and I answer it when I hear a loud angry voice on the other end

Haley James

UH oh I thought


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry but I have decided to give up on this story I have no inspiration to continue writing


End file.
